


DBH: To Err

by blackwolfmajik



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Love, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolfmajik/pseuds/blackwolfmajik
Summary: Quick drabble of a conversation between Connor and Markus about finding the ones they love (no in-game pairings).





	DBH: To Err

**Author's Note:**

> To Err
> 
> AN: Standard Disclaimer! I own nothing (though I would love to get Connor alone for a while...)
> 
> Inspiration Soundtrack: "Little One" - 'Detroit: Become Human' Soundtrack

 

* * *

"Congratulations," Connor said sincerely. "I'm happy for you."

The dark-skinned resistance leader nodded in thanks. "I'm lucky. I didn't expect to...well, I never thought about romance in my old life. I loved Carl, but he was like a father. This...this is different."

The two androids stood in companionable silence and watched the jagged skyline of Detroit from their rooftop vantage point.

"What about you? Have you found someone?"

The LED on Connor's temple flickered for a moment. "I have."

"Really?" Markus perked up, his mismatched eyes alight with curiosity. "Is it someone I know?"

"A human."

"A human?"

The tone wasn't chiding, but the surprise it held made Connor shoot a cautious glance at the other Deviant.

"Yes."

"But...a  _human_? What about the AX400, Kara, or the Traci I've seen you spend time with? Surely there are many for you to choose from among our own people-"

"It...wouldn't be the same."

"No. No, it  _wouldn't_  be. There is an unimaginable sense of unity when linked with another android. The sharing of thoughts through a connection far deeper than could possibly be achieved any other way. With a human, you would never know what they're really thinking when they looked at you."

Connor's expression softened. "That is part of what I find so attractive: the challenge. Instead of knowing everything in an instant, I will have the opportunity to discover new things every moment. We will... _grow_  together."

"What of conflicts?" Markus asked, genuinely interested. "You will still be an android in everyone's eyes."

The RK800's LED remained a calm blue. Resolved.

"There will be...difficulties...and no doubt many mistakes. But, I honestly look forward to learning from those as well. After all," a rueful smile curled the edges of Connor's mouth. " _'To err is human.'_ "

Markus stared at his former enemy and then huffed a laugh. "I seem to remember you insisting we were just machines when we met."

"It seems I was mistaken about that too," Connor admitted, his lips finally stretching into a wide grin.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am sooooo obsessed with Connor from Detroit: Become Human it isn't even funny. (I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLAYSTATION, :( ) I've been watching streams and recorded playthroughs each night just to see what choices players make. I've got the soundtrack on repeat while at work - gods help me...
> 
> I live on reviews, yay! Thank you all!


End file.
